walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Anderson (Comic Series)
:For the member of Woodbury of the same name, see Pete (Woodbury). Pete Anderson/Dotson is a character first encountered in Issue 72 of The Walking Dead and is a resident living in the Alexandria Safe-Zone and one of the head doctors in the Safe-Zone. Pete is the father of Ron Anderson and husband of Jessie Anderson.Issue 75, page 6-7, 11, 17. Character Post-Apocalypse Pete introduces himself as "Pete, never Peter". He explains that he sleeping on the porch because of a fight with his wife, which happens frequently. Later, Rick Grimes discusses Pete with Michonne. He explains how there is something strange about him. Pete's son has a black eye when the survivors enter the Zone.Issue 72, page 15. Pete's wife asks for permission to do things. Rick intervenes and discusses Pete with Jessie. Pete walks in and witnesses them talking. Rick later breaks into Pete's home and is involved in a fist fight with Pete. Death Killed By *Rick Grimes When Pete is separated from his wife and son and moved to another house, he takes a knife and walks outside with the intention to kill Rick. Regina notices and gets between the two men, Pete slashing Regina's throat, effectively killing her. Rick pulls out his gun and is given permission from Douglas, Regina's husband, to kill Pete.Issue 77. Pete's death, however, was a factor in the destruction of Alexandria, because when Rick shot Peter, the sound alerted Derek and his group to the Safe-Zone. Zombies were alerted to the Safe-Zone after Derek and his group were attacked. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Pete has killed: *Regina Monroe *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Jessie Anderson Although Pete beat her, Jessie seemed to still love him, even after his death. Ron Anderson Like most boys, Ron loved his father and saw him as a good man, despite how he repeatedly abused both him and his mother. Like most children in battered families, Ron was completely unaware that what his father was doing to him was wrong. In fact, he saw Rick as the real bad man and murderer. His death left him very confused as to why his father was seen as the bad man and Rick wasn't. Douglas Monroe Douglas was always wary of Pete and had discovered that Pete was abusing his wife and son, Although he had this information Douglas chose to take no action against him because Pete was a doctor. After Pete had been kept in a temporary house to keep Jessie and Ron safe he eventually filled with rage went to confront Rick which resulted in Regina trying to intervene and being murdered by Pete. Douglas quickly began to despise Pete after the murder of Regina and gave Rick permission to kill him. Nicholas Pete and Nicholas seemed to be good friends. this is shown by there interactions towards each other at Douglas's house party. Appearances Volume 13: Too Far Gone Volume 14: No Way Out |}} Trivia *Rick meets Pete for the first time in Issue 75 when Pete is sleeping on the porch, but he is seen at the party in Issue 72. *In Issue 77, Pete approaches Rick with a knife. Regina steps between them and screams: :"Peter Anderson, what's gotten into you?! Put that knife away this instant!"Issue 77, page 19. :But at Pete's funeral, Rick says: :"Was the man who killed Regina truly Pete Dotson or was he changed--no different than if he'd died and come back?"Issue 78 :This may have been a continuity error. *Pete is one of many doctors encountered in the Comic Series, others include Dr. Harlan Carson, Bob Stookey, Dr. Denise Cloyd, Dr. Stevens, and Hershel Greene. References ru:Пит Андерсон Anderson, Pete Anderson, Pete Anderson, Pete Anderson, Pete